Just Passing Through
"Just Passing Through" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb create an orb that allows them to pass through solid objects and to ultimately, help them retrieve Mom's favorite guitar pick for her gig at the Mayor's Day Festival. Candace sees their orb as the perfect way to bust them and brings it to Mom, but en route to the festival, the troublesome Wilkins Brothers put a kink in her plans. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to destroy a statue erected in his brother Roger's honor. Plot At breakfast, Lawrence talks about auctioning antique steamrollers and Linda's jazz trio performing at the Mayor's Day festival. Candace believes that the steamrollers are just a weird trend, but immediately asks her mom if she can get a pink streak in her hair to "express her individuality," since "everyone's doing it." Linda tells her no and then runs through a list of lucky items before her performance. As she pulls out her lucky guitar pick, it flies out of her hand, onto the floor and under the edge of the wall. .]] After failing to get it with Lawrence's lucky butter knife, she explains that he got it for their anniversary. Lawrence suggests getting a contractor, but Linda doesn't want her wall ruined. However, they don't have time to worry about it and leave to get to the festival. Phineas gets inspired by this problem, and invents a machine that allows them to pass through solid objects. Before retrieving the pick, though, they test it out with the aid of Isabella, Baljeet and Buford. When Phineas finally does go to get the pick, Candace walks in on the kids staring at the wall as she talks on her cell phone. Phineas comes back out and leaves the device on the kitchen table, leading the five kids to the festival. Candace immediately calls Mom to tell her about the device, but then decides it'd be easier to bring the ball to her; Linda didn't understand a word of the rant, due to her group noisily warming up. Meanwhile, Major Monogram informs Perry that Mayor Doofenshmirtz is being honored with a statue at the festival and Dr. Doofenshmirtz will probably try to interfere, given his hatred for his brother. Heinz Doofenshmirtz indeed drives a flatbed truck to a cliff overlooking the festival, his "-inator" on the back and a Bobblehead Perry the Platypus on the dashboard. Annoyed with the bobble-head's incessant nodding, he throws it behind him. He first manages to lock his keys in the car, then runs out of gas for the truck, but only after he arrives at a good location to destroy the statue, which he will do after it is unveiled. Candace passes by Phineas and friends on their way to the festival, because Isabella got a flat tire on her bike. Phineas stops to pump up her tire, and everyone else gathers around to watch. At the festival, Candace runs to show Linda the device, but she inadvertently activates it when she trips on a rock, and gets stuck partway through the door of a portable toilet. The sudden jarring in the door causes her to drop the orb. Lawrence starts the steamroller auction. Everyone is excited, except for two troublemakers: the Wilkins brothers. They prefer pump trolleys to steamrollers, and try to raise a ruckus. However, the crowd is too excited and ignore them. Rejected, the brothers pump away, scraping the front roll of one of the rollers, which causes it to roll down a hill headed straight for the kids. Baljeet complains about how long it takes Phineas to pump up a flat tire as the phase-orb touches him, activates and phases the gang and their bikes, thus protecting them from the runaway steamroller. Aside from Baljeet asking if anyone else saw the inside of a steamroller, no one noticed. The steamroller keeps rolling up an opposite hill, then starts to fall back the way it came. By this time, though, the tire is fixed, and they all bike away. The orb gets smashed and the steamroller rolls right back into place, just in time for Lawrence to start the bidding on it. Doofenshmirtz and Perry fight, and Perry slips on his bobble-head and falls off the truck, sending it flying to collide with the -inator's self-destruct button. After quickly cursing the bobble-head, Doofenshmirtz produces another inator, which he promptly destroys. However, Doofenshmirtz was ready for himself and produces a third -inator which would disintegrate whatever it hits. Perry knocks Doofenshmirtz as he fires, sending a beam into the house of mirrors, bouncing all about. He then points the beam downwards and melts the truck down to its baseboard. The boys arrive at the festival and give Mom her lucky pick. She thanks the boys, glad she doesn't have to perform without it. Candace runs up behind, still stuck in the door. She tries to use herself being stuck in the door as proof of what the boys did, but Linda just thinks of it as a weird fashion statement. Jeremy starts walking towards Candace, and Candace freaks out because she doesn't want to be seen stuck in a door. Just then, a boy opens a door with a mirror on it, and it knocks the disintegration beam straight at the door, causing it to vanish. Candace explains her weird posture as some form of exercise, and they walk off hand-in-hand to enjoy the festival. Roger unveils the statue, the jazz band plays on, and Phineas believes that everything worked out for everyone. Sadly, nothing worked out for Doofenshmirtz, and he starts to complain about it to Perry. Perry instead jumps off the flatbed, causing it to roll downhill and past the Wilkins brothers. They are impressed by the pump-less pump trolley, calling it "real old school." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * John Schneider as Wilbur Wilkins * Tom Wopat as Orville Wilkins Songs *Just Passing Through Goofs *In reality, if they had scrambled all their molecules, they would have fallen straight to the Earth's core. Of course that's assuming they wouldn't be affected by the mass of the Earth and, therefore, its gravity. In which case, they wouldn't be able to push off the ground let alone breathe. *Doofenshmirtz's eye in the image on Perry's monitor moves to the right when Major Monogram explains the image. *While the kids are falling through the floor, Buford has no eyebrows. Trivia *The Wilkins Brothers are named after Orville and Wilbur Wright, the inventors of the airplane. * The Wilkins Brothers are played by the actors who played the Duke cousins in the TV series The Dukes of Hazzard, John Schneider and Tom Wopat. References Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes